Death Note Chatroom
by Kao Crayola
Summary: just a random chatroom w/ L, near, mello, light, matt, misa, and 3 OC's. crack story. plz read and review! will update soon
1. Chapter 1

Death note chatroom.

L-SugarDaddy

Mello- WhiteChocolate -Payton -Darkke

Matt- Starintvset - Chelsea-Mattie4eva

Near- OptimusPrime - Luna -nightmarexlunatic

Light- NewWorld

Beginning song Mercy by Duffy

Misa -MsYagami

not in actual series

--

SugarDaddy has logged on

WhiteChocolate has logged on

Starintvset has logged on

OptimusPrime has logged on

WhiteChocolate- dang

SugarDaddy- what?

WhiteChocolate- near got on

OptimusPrime- what's wrong with that, Mels Bells?

WhiteChocolate- DON'T CALL ME THAT!

MsYagami has logged on

OptimusPrime- chibi face but why, Mello yellow?

WhiteChocolate- KNOCK IT OFF!

OptimusPrime- be a good fellow, mello.

WhiteChocolate- SHUT THE HECK UP!

SugarDaddy- now now children there's no need to fight.

Starintvset- he's right you know. (eating KFC)

WhiteChocolate- but near started it!

OptimusPrime- no I didn't

WhiteChocolate- NEAR

OptimusPrime- mello

WhiteChocolate- NEAR

OptimusPrime- mello

WhiteChocolate- NEAR

OptimusPrime- mello

WhiteChocolate- NEAR!

MsYagami- MISA! (smiles happily)

WhiteChocolate- MISA! X(

OptimusPrime- whatever. I'm changing the song

--song changes to "its not my time"--

NewWorld has logged on.

NewWorld- hey hey hey!

MsYagami- RAITO-KUN!

NewWorld- sigh this song is stupid

OptimusPrime- is there something wrong, Raito?

NewWorld- yes. This song. Turn it off!

WhiteChocolate- I like it

SugarDaddy- its very insightful

Starintvset- same here

NewWorld- shut up! I'm changing it.

WhiteChocolate- hmmm

NewWorld- … why isn't it working?

WhiteChocolate- I called and had some people shut down Windows Media Player on your computer.

Starintvset- lolz

SugarDaddy- sweet

Darkke has logged on

Mattie4eva has logged on

OptimusPrime- great. More fan girls. This should be interesting.

Mattie4eva- (90 mph) OMG.MATT MATT MATT I LOVE YOU I FREAKIN OMG UR THE BEST UR GOGGLES R SOOO COOL I HAV A PAIR JUST LIKE THEM THEY'RE GASP O MY GOD U SHIRT IS SO AWESOME!!

-- 1 HOUR LATER --

Starintvset- oh. My. God.

SugarDaddy- wow. . .ahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah

Darkke- dude I didn't know she could talk that fast and ive known her for years.

WhiteChocolate- (sing song voice) haha you have a crazy fan girl

Nightmarexlunatic has logged on

WhiteChocolate- o dang

Nightmarexlunatic- hi mels

WhiteChocolate- umm why aren't you crazily and verbally attacking me?

Nightmarexlunatic- cuz ive moved on

WhiteChocolate- what?!

Nightmarexlunatic- yea

WhiteChocolate- to who? What person could be better than me?

Nightmarexlunatic- ulquorria

WhiteChocolate- I'm hotter than him though!

WhiteChocolate- hang on. Someone's at the door

WhiteChocolate- umm hello Luna. U look creepy. Why are you here and why do u have that crazy look in eyes? backing up

Nightmarexlunatic- I'm getting back at you for all the bad things you said to me over the years

WhiteChocolate- plz go away now. Put down that pair of scissors. STAY AWAY FROM MY HAIR!

WhiteChocolate has been disconnected

SugarDaddy- …

Starintvset- were did he go? (still eating KFC)

OptimusPrime- …

Darkke- did he die?

Mattie4eva- probly

Starintvset- I'm going to spontaneously break into song

Starintvset- F is for friends who do stuff together. U is for you and me. N is for anywhere at anytime at all down here in the deep blue sea.

SugarDaddy- …

Starintvset- F is for frolic through all the flowers. U is for ukulele. N is for nose picking, sharing gum , and sand licking here with my best buddy!

OptimusPrime- you're a special kind of stupid aren't you?

OptimusPrime- hang on. Someone's calling me.

OptimusPrime- hello?…yes…oh god…why…but I had them tested so many times…hmh…alright…bye

SugarDaddy- what's wrong?

OptimusPrime- the CIA. is coming to confiscate my toys. Plz excuse me while I cry in a corner now.

OptimusPrime has logged off

NewWorld- hey everybody. Guess what?

SugarDaddy- your confessing your love for nick Jonas?

NewWorld- no I'm doing that tomorrow. Abercrombie & Fitch just emailed me saying they want me to be the next Japanese model! (squeals)

MsYagami- yay Raito!


	2. Chapter 2

continued from last page

**i dont own death note, however i wish i owned L**

--

mattie4eva- Stop it!

MsYagami- stop wat? Misa Misa is confused

mattie4eva- being happy all the time! it gets annoying

MsYagami- deepens voice okay hows this?

mattie4eva- fine watever --'

rlbwashere has logged in

mattie4eva- hi rosary!

rlbwashere- hi chelsea

mattie4eva- u kno L is in this chatroom?

rlbwashere- omygod no freakin way! HI L!! .

SugarDaddy- uhh hi

rlbwashere- guess wat i kno!

SugarDaddy- the secret inventer of strawberry shortcake is still alive?

rlbwashere- no...I kno who kira is!

SugarDaddy- really? wat else do u kno?

rlbwashere- hes gonna kill u later!

SugarDaddy-... alrite then lets get on the ball!

starintvset- lol

a few minutes of vigorous typing later

SugarDaddy- ok who is it?

rlbwashere- raito imagay!

NewWorld- its yagami!.

rlbwashere- see? theres proof!

NewWorld- thats no proof

rlbwashere- then explain this! (holds up death note) ha!(ryuk-hi)

NewWorld- WHA-?BUT HOW?!

rlbwashere- i broke into ur room, picking up the pencil lead, throwing it away, stole the death note, replaced the pencil lead and quietly walked out.

NewWorld- how did u kno about the lead?

rlbwashere- theres a show called death note. everybody watches it. and u and L are the stars!

NewWorld- there was paper too. wat did u do with that?

rlbwashere- i plucked out, wrote that u guys were out of oatmeal and chips, and stuck it on the fridge!

NewWorld- ur good. too good...o well..o misa!

MsYagami- yes raito-san?

NewWorld- would you be so kind as to kill her please?

MsYagami- but why? shes so smart!

NewWorld- ill take u on a date

MsYagami- yay! ok (rummaging thru room) i cant find my death note

rlbwashere-thats becauze i took misas too. im not that stupid.

SugarDdaddy- dude. u rok!

NewWorld and MsYagami has logged off

mattie4eva- hey rosary guess wat?

rlbwashere- wat?

mattie4eva- matt and me are going on a date!

rlbwashere- OoOoOo where?

starintvset- dave and busters

rlbwashere- ok then wen are you two going?

matti4eva- in a few hours..im gonna get ready!

mattie4eva has logged off

rlbwashere- didnt see that comin

darkke- nope

SugarDaddy- uh uh

darkke- so wat do we do now?

rlbwashere- LETS DANCE! (puts on carmelldansen)

SugarDaddy, darkke, and rlbwashere happily danced the night away at L's house

--

i kno its short but tooo bad. plz click these links to see L and darkke and me caramelldanse

i128./albums/p173/UltimaeFFik/CaramelldansenLbyyuumei.gif L

fc07./fs30/f/2008/055/7/9/UmaumacaramelldansenTouhoubyseinaruwolf.png me and darkke

enjoy!


End file.
